A Time to Come
by Apocalypse Crew
Summary: There is a note to Topaz fans in here, but this is to set up the time when a powerful evil will ome to Hyrule. But Link but first defeat two enimies that threaten to stop this possibility before it can start!


Some things I will never understand.  
What puzzle would ever complicate itself as time goes by? Only the puzzle of a man. A life could change in an instant. By what, we often never know. Why a person chooses to hide, fight, or run away could be a choice that was carefully thought out, or something more hidden and predetermined.  
Words are more than letters put together. They are the very essence of communication over a span of computers, though the machine must code each letter painstaingly into eight digits and send them over troublesome phone lines.  
Sometimes, through that connection of computres data is lost. Ocassionally data is scrambled, but more often the meaning of the words is damaged. Be it that they leave the fingers too fast, or they simply mean something else to a person recieving it than was intended.  
I dare not stand for that. For it was through my words, interpreted as they were, that hurt a significant person at this place, and it is still not know by me if she is okay. Or the other, who had been a fan for so long, never known by me, that turned her back when she found out what I had done...  
I am sorry to say that the way my words were interpreted were recieved as planned. To this day, am unsure why they were spoken, insteda of buried in my mind to be forgotten. Now I cannot.  
How wonderful God is, though, to have given a promise to me that says, "You are forgiven!" Something I forgot in that spotlight was, doesn't this forgiveness aply to all who are sorry? Am I sorry? Can I forgive others for hurting me?  
I'm not sure how badly I was hurt by the final rejection, but that does not matter anymore. God is centered in my sights, more closely than before, and with Him I can at last feel peace.  
I only wish that those I hurt can also feel peace. Michelle Cline will be missed by me, and has ben missed since I left. And all who remember her... believe she is still out there, somewhere...  
Wolfy, Dragmire... I hope you are happy now. Never could enough sorrys replace the pain I caused...  
  
-DoomRater  
  
  
  
PErhaps it was the breeze that took Link the way he went. Maybe it was a deep feeling. Or a random thought?  
Actully, it was the smell of burgers. "Come and get it!" Malon cheered happily into the fresh morning air.  
Navi flew out of her hat, yawning from a good rest in the green hero's hair. "Mm, do you think she made enough for everyone?" she drifted.  
Link chuckled. "Why, Malon cooked a whole cow for us! I'm sure the folks won't go by hungry. After all, she loads the burger patties as thick as my handle!"  
He felt a tug at his waistline. When he looked down, he saw a greener being smiling with her eyes closed. Her tunic was loose and dirty, and those little shorts had grass stains all over them, mixing the emerald color with photosynthesis.  
"Hi, Link!" Saria tuned up. Such a playful little girl with her happy life, living the way any mature child would. She was behaved alomst as a dog, without the master part. Sometimes not having a parent was a good thing when you take care of yourself.  
"Oh hey there, Saria!" Link spoke, a bit startled. "Heh, sorry about not calling you on the ocarina yesterday."  
"Oh, that's okay. I was acting a bit less childish that day anyway, if you konw what I mean." She winked at the hero.  
Surprisingly, he picked the girl up for once. He looked at his arms, built strong by the days of fighting, and saw how they carried his life long freind.  
Of course, she didn't stay there long. this time for another reason.  
"What's burning?"  
Malon turned back to the patties on the grill and panicked. The whole thing was on fire!  
"Uh-oh, maybe we won't have enough to eat unless we put that fire out," Link spoke, leting the girl down. "I'll go get some water. Try to fan it down!"  
------------------------------  
The Triforce. A powerful symbol. But of what? It wasn't God, by the stories told by the inhabitants. Surely the source of power was a spirit, and this spirit still lived. Or was it a dead force?  
Either way, the 'force' was not as powerful as advertised. I could swat the user of the device into obivilion, yet I wouldn't understand the point. It just wasn't useful enough!  
And surely it would not be powerfu lenough to lend a use against the serpent riders, now would it? It took three humans with their powerful megaweapons just to put down one rider, and now he and his predecor threaten Hyrule? Link would be no match! and I really didn't want to get involved in this one... Korax nearly kicked my butt last time! 


End file.
